lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Applecheeks
(Pic to come later :3) Red Applecheeks is an apple themed Lalaloopsy girl. She was born on October 21st (Apple Day) and was made from the Glove that belonged to a girl whose family owned an Apple orchid and farm. Red's pet is a cute yellow horse, while her theme colors are red with small amounts of green. She has twin little sisters, Crepe and Muffin Applecheeks. Personality A cute apple lover who spends her time making apple themed, as well as other types of turnover pastries. She loves to pick apples and make other things from them too, and can often be found visiting Crumbs or Berry for lessons to perfect her jams, jellies, and other sweet dishes. She is a total sweety, but Red can be a little bit spicy now and then too! Normally a friendly girl, she can be quite cheeky and she often makes teasing remarks or jokes. She tries to avoid crossing the line but if she should happen to do so anyway, she'll apologize in a huge way! Red also has a habit of sometimes forgetting her manners if she's in a hurry. But she is never stubborn or purposely rude. *Likes: Making apple things, accessories, cinnamon! *Dislikes: Wasting food, un-natural products, falling or getting stuck in trees or bushes *Friends: Berry, Crumbs, Bea and her little sister, Suzette Appearence Red is a fair, slightly tanned skin Lalaloopsy with basic smile and bright green eyes. Her cheeks are a peach color, shaped like apples, and when rubbed have an apple scent! She wears multiple apple shaped hairclips on her messy bangs and her hair length is semi-long and worn in low pigtails that stick out a bit. Red wears a cute red dress with light gray puff shorts/bloomers, red sandles, a single bracelet, and white stockings/pantyhose. She Has an Apple Shaped Bag with Stuffed Candy Apples on it. Pet Red's pet is a cute yellow horse about the size of Spot or Lady's pet Zebra and Unicorn. It is very helpful and gentle, but you do not want to test it and make it upset, for it can become as stubborn as a mule! Red often puts cute hats or ribbons on it. And Small Flowers too. Home Red Apple Cheeks lives on a very grassy hill with many small bushes and trees filled to the brim with apples! On the ground are Apple colored buttons, such as green, yellow, red, peachy-pink-red, pale yellow, and so on. Each having a leaf attached to them. Red's home is round in shape, but not an actual Apple, nor shaped like one. The windows on it are green in color, while her door is golden-yellow in color. The roof of her home, along with some ornaments are soft red and green striped. She also has a few tables on her yard for customers who would like to purchase her apple products or acessories. She had many Apple Treats Scattered in Her Yard, Like Candy Apples and Caramel Apples. Trivia *Originally Red was going to be named "Ringo Applecheeks", as Ringo translates to "Apple". She also originally had a pet squirrel instead of her pony. Gallery Category:Hair Color: Red Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Eye Color: Green Category:Interest: Fruits Category:Chrismh Lalaloopsy Category:Original Characters